


Pull Over. Let Me Drive For Awhile

by Yowowwhatstrangethings



Series: So Many Ways To Say I Love You [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Mike and El on a road trip., Mileven, cuties being cute, minor jancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yowowwhatstrangethings/pseuds/Yowowwhatstrangethings
Summary: He looked over to El in the passenger seat, curled up, her knees close to her chest and her head resting on a jacket wedged between her and the window. He smiled, despite the fact that it was 1 in the morning, he could feel himself falling asleep at the wheel, and they still had 2 hours to go.





	Pull Over. Let Me Drive For Awhile

\-- •• •-•• • •••- • -•

“Pull over. Let me drive for awhile.”

\-- •• •-•• • •••- • -•

Mike could feel his eyes drooping. 

He had been driving for hours, and now he could feel his brain starting to shut his body down as he stared blankly at the road, the dashed white lines illuminated by his headlights. He could only see so much to his periphery, and that made the tree branches hanging slightly into the road look like hands coming out to grab him in his sleep deprived state. 

He looked over to El in the passenger seat, curled up, her knees close to her chest and her head resting on a jacket wedged between her and the window. He smiled, despite the fact that it was 1 in the morning, he could feel himself falling asleep at the wheel, and they still had 2 hours to go. 

They were making the long trip to New York from their small town of Hawkins, Indiana to visit Nancy and Jonathan, who just insisted that they had to come up to the city that never sleeps. When he had tried to politely decline, Nancy had said that he needed to come see the city at least once before they graduated, and then unceremoniously hung up the phone before he had the chance to reply. 

So here they were, 9 hours in to an 11 hour drive and he was gonna get them killed because he couldn’t keep his damn eyes open. 

He nearly jumped out of his skin when El said “Pull over.”

He swerved a little, his entire body tensing. She had been asleep a second before and the way her voice had shattered the silence and the mugginess of his brain had nearly given him a heart attack. 

“Jesus, El! You just scared the absolute shit out of me.” Mike could feel his pulse beginning to slow gradually. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” She was looking at him in concern, her grip still tight on the car door from when he had swerved. “Pull over.”

Mike blinked, still not completely recovered from the scare, “What?”

“I said pull over. Let me drive for awhile.” She said. 

Mike was already shaking his head before she was even finished, “No it’s fine I’m good. We’re almost there anyways.”

El gave him a stubborn look, “No, we’re not. We just passed Hershey, Pennsylvania. I was looking at the map earlier. That was our 9 hour mark. We still have two hours to go and I just watched you almost fall asleep so pull over the damned car and let me drive the rest of the way.”

When Mike made no move to pull the car over, she said, “Please?”

Mike was a sucker for that voice and he knew without even looking at her that she was pulling the puppy dog eyes that just made him melt. 

Two minutes later, they were cruising down the highway with El behind the wheel and Mike in riding shotgun. 

She reached over and ran her hand through his hair gently, and he leaned back, shutting his eyes, “Sleep. I’ll wake you when we get there.”

She did. 

\-- •• •-•• • •••- • -•


End file.
